Namesake
by OutsidersCrazy1396
Summary: It has been thirteen years since The Outsiders. The gang has broken up. However when the Socs kick back into action, can Ponyboy's thirteen year old daughter reunite them in a special way.
1. The Move

"Aw, Johnni lighten up", my dad begged.

I ignored him. I was the older of my parents' two children. I was short for my twelve and a half years. I had long brown hair that touched down in the middle of my back. I had brown eyes. My skin was darker than the rest of my family's.

My father, Ponyboy, was driving. He had reddish brown hair and greenish gray eyes. My mother, Sherry, had red hair and green eyes. Then there was my brother Dallas who looked just like a miniature version of my father. He was three years younger than me and was a spoiled brat.

My father was moving us back to where he grew up. On the east side of Tulsa. I had no clue why. As far I knew nothing had happen there that would make him want to move back there. Two of his friends had died there, Johnny Cade (who I was named after) and Dallas Winston (who my brother was named after). My mother looked back and me and bit her lip. I had been refusing to speak to my father for the past week. Ever since I caught him drinking again. He had sworn to Mom that he had given it up but I caught him last week when I came home earlier than usual.

"Please address me not my client", my brother piped up. I had paid him to talk to Dad for me, since I refused to.

"Okay, ask your 'client' why she won't speak to me", my dad said

"She has her reasons", Dallas recited like I had taught him.

I must've fallen asleep, because next thing I knew I felt myself being lifted out of the car and carried.

We had arrived at our new home.


	2. The Talk

The next morning, Soda, my father's older brother came over to help us unpack.

"Uncle Sodapop", my brother and I hollered pummeling him in a giant hug.

" I still never see that coming", Soda laughed, "How are you kids?"

" Good", Dallas and I said at the same time.

"Hey there, kid brother", Soda said to our dad messing up his hair.

There were a lot of boxes. Sodapop and I unpack the boxes that went in the living room and kitchen. Mom, Dad, and Dallas unpacked the boxes that went in the bedrooms. They had already brought the furniture in.

"Not talking to your dad, huh?", Soda asked

"How did you know?", I asked

"I was a kid once too and I have a kid of my own", Soda chuckled, "What did your dad do this time?"

"Look in the back of the fridge", I instructed

Soda knew what i meant. "Does your mom know?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know about you but i would talk to her", Soda said

"I just don't know why he does it", I started to cry just like i knew i would, "He is so talented as a writer but he wastes it on the booze, it's like nothing matters to him, not even us"

It was true. When Dad would drink before he used to hole up in his room and drink. He would going out drinking instead of going to dinner with the family or any other family event.

"Hey, who's turn is it to ride to lunch with me?", Sodapop asked. It was a thing we did where everytime we were in town we would go to lunch with Sodapop and one of the kids would get to ride with Sodapop, which was fun because he was so funny.

"It's Johnni's", Dallas called from his room

"Gives us more time to talk", Sodapop whispered, "We're heading out"

"Okay", my mom called.

We got in Sodapop's car.

When Dad and the others meet us at the pizza palor Soda and Dad went outside to have a talk.


	3. The Truth

"Get your jacket, Johnni", Dad told me later that night.

I did as I was told. He drove me out to a grave yard on the outside of town. He led me to a grave that we had visited it was the grave of Johnny Cade.

Then Dad opened his mouth and said, "Did i ever tell you you were named after him?"

"Yes, Dad", I rolled my eyes, "a million times"

"Well's there's more to the story than that", he said

* * *

I wouldn't even talk to Mom or Dallas as I ran through the house and straight into my bedroom. I lock the door and throw myself onto my bed. What a thing to find out! Not only am i adopted but my real parents are dead!

_flashback:_

_"There's something you need to know.", dad had said._

_"What?", I'd demanded growing irriatated._

_"You were adopted.", he mumbled_

* * *

Me: Sorry I've been sick and laid up in bed so I'm posting this finally and I'm running out of time in my study hall so check back tomorrow!


	4. How It Happened

Author's note: I very much appreciate all the comments I have recieved and ask that some people (one in particular) would keep the criticism constructive!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (but I wish I did :))

* * *

"I told her!", Ponyboy whispered to Cherry as he came in.

Cherry's eye widened, "So that's why she went running back into her room! I guess she didn't take it well."

"She'll be okay!", Ponyboy assured her.

"What were thinking taking her in?", Cherry mumbled, "We were children! You were only sixteen!"

"Yeah, but we promised them!", he whispered, "and at the time we were all she needed!"

_flashback:_

_"What about her daughter?", Cherry had asked the police on scene. _It had been almost eleven years since the house fire that had killed Johnni's real mother, but Cherry recalled every word said.

_"She's under the care of Child Protective Services now! Luckily she was in the care of her grandparents for the evening.", the police had said._

_"Elizabeth had wanted us to take her.", Ponyboy had sighed._

_(end flashback)_

"I remember thinking my brothers were going to kill me when I brought her home.", Ponyboy smiles, "But thankfully we made arrangements that worked."

"We have an eavesdropper. Cherry announced, "Dallas Michael Curtis, you have 5 seconds to be in front of me!"

Dallas stepped out from around the corner, "Johnni's adopted?"

Ponyboy and Cherry roll their eyes.

* * *

Me: Short and sweet and I really appreciate the positive responses!


	5. The Tapes

Johnni Again

I was woken up when my brother pushed me out of my bed at eight o' clock the next morning.

"What the h...", I start but I catch myself. I'm not aiming to get grounded, and the first thing he'd do would be to tell Dad.

"Dad wants you!", Dallas told me, "Said to get your butt out there!"

I groan into my pillow but get up and go into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Johnni!", Mom smiles at me as I come in.

I sit at the table without saying a word. Dad sighs, "Are you going to give everyone the cold shoulder all day?"

I ignore him, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody today. I was ticked and wanted to show it.

"Well, there are some tapes in the living room the living room that may interest you!", he smiles.

I eat my breakfast still not having said a word to him and go into the living room.

There were four tapes. One was New Year's 1969, Pony's Birthday 1969 , For Johnni, and Johnni's 1st birthday.

I start with the New Years.

_**"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2, 1! Happy New Year!", Everyone called.**_

_**My dad and my father took over the shot. **_

_**"Come on Soda turn the camera off!", My dad said. **_

_**"No way Pony!", my uncle's young voice laughed off-camera, "This is too much fun!"**_

_**My father, a skinny slotchy boy of about 15 or 16, stands talking to an obviously pregnant girl of about the same age. My mother.**_

_**My father covers the lens of the camera as it comes near him.**_

_**"Cut it out Soda!", my father says. His soft, quiet voice was almost inaudible over my uncle laughing.**_

_**"Come on Johnny! let me get a shot of the bun in the oven!", Soda laughs.**_

_**"Not today!", my mother smiles painfully.**_

_**"Turn the fucking camera off!", my dad orders.**_

The tape was over. I popped in the next one.

**_"Happy Birthday, Pony!", my uncle Darry already old at 20 in the video says, "Now blow at the candles!"_**

**_My dad does so. According to the candles he is 14 ._**

**_"Yay!", Everyone cheers._**

**_As my Uncle Darry passes out the cake. Soda settles on my parents. I'm there, maybe 5 months old._**

**_"And here's the new baby!", Soda laughs._**

**_"Seriously, Soda!", my mother says, "You see her everyday!"_**

**_"Wave hi, Johnni!", my father laughs raising my arm up in wave._**

**_My mother gives him the evil eye. They must have been talking about something important before the camera turned on them._**

I put in the next tape the one labeled for me.

_**My father is the a hospital room.**_

_**"Just hold the camera, will ya Dal!", my father snaps at the cameraperson.**_

_**It's obvious to anyone who sees his condition he isn't doing well. He is covered with a blanket so only his upper body is visible. Even that is burned almost to the point I barely recongize him. **_

_**"Johnni, my little girl, guess this is goodbye. Sorry to have dragged you and your mom into this mess. **__**I love you girls. Listen I know by the time you see this you'll be old enough you're wishing I was there. But there will be someone who can be me. I didn't have a good life and I have a feeling yours will be better without me in it",**_ _**he barely manages.**_

_**"Quit your talking like that!", the cameraman snaps, "Listen, I gotta get to the fight. I'll be back by later!"**_

I'm fighting back tears.

"Your father was hopeless before they even tried saving him!", my dad says. I didn't know he was in the room.

"Why was he in the hospital?", I ask breaking my silent treatment.

"Saved some kids from a fire in building we'd been hiding in!", he sighs.

"Why were you hiding?", I asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?", Dad raises his eyebrows.

I raise mine back at him.

"Come in the kitchen your mom's gonna talk to you.", Dad laughed.

Uncle Soda bursts through the door, "Hello!"

"Hey, Uncle Soda!", I call.

"Hey, Johnni!", he laughs, "How ya doing?"

"Good! What brings you by?", I ask.

"Well, your mom and dad were wanting to get your little brother out of the house and your Aunt Kristen and figured he could come play with Stevie for a little while. And I have Kim this weekend so I'll bring her by when I drop him back off.", he grins.

Stevie and Kim were our cousins. Stevie was 8 or so and Kim was a year younger than me. Kim was my best friend, we were more like sisters than cousins. But she lived with her mom, so I only get to see her when Uncle Soda has her.

"Cool!", I say.

Dallas and Uncle Soda leave. Mom pulls out a scrapbook of old newspaper clippings. I look at the first one. There were pictures under the heading: Juvenile Deliquents Turn Hero

Ponyboy Curtis, age 14

Johnny Cade, age 16

Dallas Winston, age 17

Johnny Cade, wanted for murder in Tulsa, was found as a hero in Windrixville. After stabbing to death 18 year old.

* * *

Me: My finals are soon so I will be posting after my winter break!


End file.
